Avengers: Family Game Night
by MajesticTaySlime
Summary: What happens at the end of the day when there's nothing else to do? Game night. That's what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Monopoly

It had been a long day for the Avengers. Nothing too major, just a bunch of seemingly simultaneous, small tragedies that managed to draw every Avenger out of the base onto the field. Everyone was exhausted, whether it be mentally, physically, or both. So, Tony came up with an idea that would hopefully lift everyone's spirits: Game Night.

As the tired heros gathered into the common room, Tony could barely quell his excitement. He held one of his favorite games behind his back and was almost bouncing on his feet. He watched in anticipation as everyone filtered in and collapsed into chairs or onto couches. As more and more people gave him confused looks, his smile only widened.

"I'm sure you're all wondering, 'What the heck is Tony summoning us all here for?'" Tony said, fingers strumming on the boxed game behind his back. When he was met with tired and confused silence, he continued.

"Well, I have the answer to that question right here," he said and pulled the game from behind his back. It was Monopoly. "Welcome to the first Avengers Family Game Night!"

"Oh, no, I am NOT playing that game with you," Rhodey said, bracing himself to stand.

"Nope, no choice!" Tony replied, smile as wide as ever. "Team building activity, required for ALL Avengers, whether they like it or not."

"I really hate you sometimes," Rhodey sighed as he sat back down. Steve groaned and sat back in his chair.

"I am way too tired for this."

"Really? Monopoly? Against you? No thanks."

"Can't we just go to bed?"

"You can whine all you want, but we are playing this game," Tony said simply, unboxing the game. As he began to set up the board, he heard complaints dwindle. They knew they weren't getting out of this.

Tony let the sound of the team explaining the game to Vision and Wanda fade into white noise while he counted and sorted the paper money and set up the cards. Once finished, he set out the pieces. Knowing there were more Avengers than there were pieces, even with Thor and Banner out in space somewhere, Tony had made some extras that afternoon. Soon, everyone had their piece chosen and the game began.

"I can't believe this, I've landed on the same stupid space THREE TIMES now!" Sam exclaimed, forking over an impressive amount of his paper cash to Steve, who accepted it graciously.

"Thanks, Sam," Steve said, sorting the money into his own pile.

"Won't matter for long," Natasha growled, "Tony owns half the board. Bet you at least half of that will go to him."

"She's right, you know," Vision mused, checking over his own dwindling pile of funds, "The probability of that money going to Mr. Stark is almost guaranteed."

"Thanks for the support, guys." Steve said, picking up the dice. Vision looked confused until Wanda leaned over and explained that Steve was being sarcastic.

Tony sat back, hands behind his head as he waited for Cap to roll and, inevitably, land on one of his properties. He was currently the richest in the game and had no plans of being stepped up. He only needed one more property until he would be entirely unbeatable. If only he would stop rolling right over it. The millionaire wasn't too worried, though. He truly had this game in the bag.

"Alright, Cap, pay u-" Tony froze. No, it couldn't be.

"Actually," Steve said with a smug smirk on his face, "I'd like to buy this property, please,"

"Don't," Tony warned, "don't you dare do this to me Rogers."

"Do I need to repeat myself, Banker?" Steve said, smirk growing. He leaned towards Tony. "I would like to buy this property."

Tony, being the designated banker, scowled as he grabbed the corresponding card and thrust it towards Steve. "That'll be $400, Cap."

With a bit of scrounging, Steve managed to come up with $400 and handed it to Tony, graciously accepting his property card. After settling his portfolio, Steve handed the dice to Tony with a wide smile.

"Your turn."

"I hate you."


	2. Chapter 2: Uno

It had been a week since the last Avengers Family Game night. The halls that night were silent with anticipation and fear. Bruce and Thor had arrived back from their mission, something to do with Loki stirring up trouble in Asgard and Thor wanting to scare him straight with the threat of Hulk. To be honest, Tony didn't really care what the mission was, he was just glad they were back.

Most newer members of the team had skipped out. Said they had other plans, like family reunions, loved ones dying, your run of the mill excuses. Their loss, Tony supposed.

Tonight, he had something very special in store for the Avengers, which consisted of the original team plus Peter.

"So, what is this 'Family Game Night'?" Bruce asked from his position at the table; one that Tony had set up special for the occasion. He stood in front of his friends, who were seated in a circle.

"Tony picks a game, we play it," Natasha explained.

"And Steve beats a billionaire at Monopoly," Clint said with a chuckle. Tony shot him a look before opening his own mouth to speak.

"Natasha is right. And tonight, I have picked a sacred game that is infamous to all…" Tony whipped the box from behind his back and slammed it on the table. "UNO!"

Peter gasped. "I love this game! It destroys friendships even harder than Monopoly!"

Steve glanced at Bruce, then at Tony. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll be fine, Steve," Bruce said.

"The last time you said that, you brought down a building," Clint sounded from his seat as he placed his heels on the section of table in front of Natasha. She scoffed and pushed them off, giving him a playful scowl.

"Hey, let the guy try, ok?" Tony said as he opened the box.

"I have faith in you, Dr. Banner sir," Peter said with a smile. Bruce returned the smile gratefully.

"Thank you."

Thor slammed his fist on the table. "Enough with idle chit-chat, tell me how to play this… Oo-No…"

After a brief explanation of the rules, Tony began to pass out cards. He gave each person seven of them, then sat down with his own seven. He then looked at Steve with a smirk.

"Your turn, Cap. Color's red."

"Thank you, but I'm not blind, Tony." Steve put down a card, which was followed by Natasha, then Clint, then to Thor.

Upon reaching his turn, Thor leaned over to Bruce and whispered a question. Bruce pointed to a card and nodded. Looking confident, Thor slapped it down.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Tony sounded, pointing at Bruce.

"I was just telling him the rules," Bruce defended, placing down his own card delicately.

Peter said nothing and placed a card. Back to Tony.

Several hours passed. Even if by chance someone would reach Uno, they would forget to say it on time and have to draw two cards, and the supply of draw two cards seemed to be unending. It was almost like the universe was manipulating them, forcing them to keep playing long past midnight.

"Bruce, that's you," a tired Tony grumbled. Bruce was face down on the table. Soft snores rose from his form. "Someone wake him up please."

Bruce sprang to life, lifting his head from the table. He had a light red mark on his forehead. "What? No I-I'm awake. Is it my turn?"

A resounding tired, "Yes," came from everyone at the table. Bruce placed a card and leaned into his hand, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Peter casually dropped a card, a draw two. "Sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Don't be, kid." Tony threw down another draw two. "Your turn, Steve."

Steve sat with his arms crossed and head down, also asleep. Nat nudged him awake and he observed the cards. He placed down his own draw two and went back to his previous position, muttering a half-hearted apology.

Natasha straightened in her chair. This was getting interesting. She placed down another draw two. That was worth eight cards now. She looked at Clint. He stared back and placed down his own. Ten cards worth.

Thor cleared his throat and casually placed down another draw two. Twelve.

Bruce's interest had been peaked as well. He shuffled through his cards, growing anxious for a moment before finding his own. Fourteen.

Peter swallowed. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He glanced at Tony before placing down a draw four. Eighteen.

"You think you got me, Parker? Well think again." Tony slapped down another draw two. Twenty.

Steve woke at the sound of Tony's slap. He gave a competitive chuckle. "Oh, it's on now." He placed down another draw two.

As it turned out, in order to make sure there were enough cards, Tony had combined a couple decks. He also may or may not have put all of the draw cards from four decks into this one, just to keep things interesting.

The cycle went around the table, each person desperately trying to find a draw card. By the time it had circled back to Peter, the card total was in the thirties.

Peter glanced at Tony, a nervous look on his face. He had two cards left.

"Kid. Don't you dare," Tony warned, leaning forward. Peter clutched his card with sweaty hands and a guilty heart.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark!" He put down another draw 4. "Uno! I change the color to yellow."

Tony sat in devastated silence. He flipped through his cards desperately. He slammed them on the table. They flew everywhere; everyone jumped.

"...Tony?" Clint sounded. "You okay?"

"SCREW THIS GAME!" Tony cried, violently slapping the deck and scattering cards everywhere. He rose from his seat, the chair legs scraping the tile harshly. "Peter. You're grounded," he stated sharply before turning and briskly walking away. The team sat in silence, covered in multicolored cards.

"And you thought _I_ was gonna lose it," said Bruce.


End file.
